Mine
by Cho Mingchu
Summary: Sekelumit isi hati Sungmin di akhir tahun... Kyuhyun Sungmin/ KYUMIN/ OS/ YAOI/ T


Mine

YAOI/KYUMIN/ONESHOOT

Pairing : My beloved couple, My OTP Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk

Rating : T

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. Oke..

Summary : Sekelumit isi hati Sungmin di akhir tahun... Kyuhyun Sungmin/ KYUMIN/ OS/ YAOI/ T

**Please if You dislike don't read Ok..!**

Sungmin POV

.

.

Terkadang memang terasa melelahkan, terkadang memang terasa membosankan, terkadang membuatku ingin berhenti...

Tapiiii

Aku memang harus mensyukuri segalanya.. segala yang kudapatkan hingga saat ini, seperti saat ini

"Sayang... aku berangkat latihan musikal dulu..."

CUP

"Kyuhyun...! Jangan cium aku seperti itu lagi..." Aku berteriak kesal saat dia dengan mendadak mendaratkan bibirnya di bibirku

"Hahahaha... Kau kebanyakan melamun Min... Aku pergi dulu... Sampai jumpa malam nanti" Kulihat tawanya sangat lepas hingga membuat aku benar-benar ingin menendang pantatnya, tapi sungguh entah kenapa aku menyukai senyumnya.

.

.

Musim dingin kali ini memang sangat berbeda, ada banyak cerita yang tertulis tahun ini... Musim dingin di akhir tahun.. aku menyukainya, walau terkadang membuatku mengingat banyak kenangan di musim dingin.

.

Aku merapatkan mantelku saat pekerjaan hari ini sudah selesai, ada banyak kebahagiaan tahun ini...

Dari musikalku yang kelima... comeback SJM tahun ini sukses... super show makin menjadi... hahaha... yang utama adalah dimana mataku bertemu mata mereka, binar bahagia mata mereka, senyum manis mereka, teriakan dan ucapan manis dari mulut mereka, karena demi itulah aku rela bekerja dengan serius untuk mendapatkan harta paling berharga itu... agar kami bisa bersama-sama saling memberikan senyuman itu.. yah... ELF... terima kasih banyak atas cinta kalian..

.

.

"Kebiasaanmu tak berubah... Tck"

"Kyaaaa... KYUHYUN...! Kecepatanmu Berapa Hah?"

"Hahaha... Siapa yang menyuruhmu melamun disaat aku mengemudi dan mengajakmu bicara Hah..?"

"Turunkan kecepatannya jika kau masih ingin melihatku..." Aku merinding saat melihat berapa kecepatan yang ia pakai

CKITTTT

"Awww..."

Aku menatap wajahnya kesal saat ia dengan tiba-tiba menginjak rem dengan sengaja

"Kau bilang turunkan kecepatannya bukan?" Tanyanya dengan wajah sok dibuat polos

"Kenapa hari ini kau benar-benar mengesalkan Kyu?" Tanyaku dengan wajah yang kubuat sesangar mungkin, walaupun aku rasa tetap saja gagal bagi namja yang ada didepanku ini

"Karena hari ini kita sedang kencan, dan entah kenapa karena kau tidak bisa bersikap romantis, setiap kali kita kencan kita pasti akan berakhir seperti ini... ADU MULUT... ckckck..."

"Haish..." Gumamku...

"Kau mendengar apa yang kukatakan tadi?"

"Yang mana?" Kataku gugup melihatnya memajukan wajahnya mendekatiku

"Jadi kau tak mendengar?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang dibuat sekecewa mungkin

"Ta.. tadi aku sedang menikmati udara dingin Kyu... jadi maaf aku tak mendengarkanmu" Kataku sambil berusaha menahan wajahnya yang sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahku

"Sayang... Kau.. semakin cantik dimusim dingin..." Katanya dengan nada dingin membuatku membeku seketika dan diam saat bibirnya mendarat disudut bibirku "Ah... mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan..." Katanya kembali pada posisi untuk mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan aku yang berusaha mengalihkan pandangan.

.

.

.

"Hyung... apa yang hyung inginkan untuk ulang tahun hyung tahun ini?" Tanya Wookie

Saat ini kami sedang berada di dalam kamarku untuk menyelesaikan sedikit keluhan Wookie pada wajahnya.

"Entahlah... Aku hanya ingin keluargaku sehat dan bahagia, Super Junior akan terus bertahan walaupun nanti kita akan menjalani masa Wajib Militer dan satu persatu diantara kita saling mengisi kekosongan yang ada, aku juga ingin ELF selalu kuat dan tetap bersama kita, ah... aku juga ingin terus mengasah kemampuanku Wookie..."

"Hyung... hahaha... harusnya hyung tidak perlu memakai kata hanya diawal kalimat hyung tadi... hahahaha..."

"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan kata-kata Wookie..?" Kataku sedikit sebal melihatnya tertawa lepas

"hahaha... Mian hyung... tapi kau benar-benar menggemaskan saat kesal seperti itu, pantas saja Kyunah suka mengerjaimu..."

"Hahhh..."

.

.

Tak banyak yang bisa kita dapat jika kita tak berusaha...

Karena itu aku selalu berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik sebisa yang aku lakukan.

Walau terkadang itu membuat seseorang sering memarahiku...

.

"Hyung... bisakah kau tak memaksakan diri? Ini saatnya kau tidur dan berhenti membaca skrip musikal yang sudah kau baca berulang-ulang itu dan kali ini aku tidak menerima penolakan...!"

Aku tidak berani saat wajah yang kusut karena kelelahan itu mulai mengeluarkan sisi mengerikannya, aku beringsut mendekati tempat tidur dan meletakkan kertas yang ada di tanganku di meja nakas.

Kurebahkan tubuhku disamping tubuhnya yang sudah tertutup selimut tebal, aku beringsut pelan masuk kedalam selimut dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan senyum terbaik yang aku punya untuk menghadapi wajah garangnya

"Jalja sayang..." Kataku sambil memeluk pinggangnya... aku tersenyum saat merasa wajahnya mulai melunak dan tangannya membelai rambutku pelan

.

.

Dia memang bisa diandalkan, dia menutupi segala kekurangan yang aku punya... dia bisa menjadi anak yang begitu manja, dia bisa jadi sosok yang sangat dewasa, bahkan kadang dia bisa jadi orang yang lebih protektif dibanding orangtuaku sekalipun.

.

"Min... aku ingin ciumanku..."

"Min... aku demam.. tidakkah kau kasihan dengan kekasihmu ini?"

"Min... aku ingin makanan buatanmu..."

"Min... tidur dikamarku...!"

"Min... aku ingin tidur dikamarmu.."

"Min... bisakah kau tolong aku...?"

"Min... berhenti melakukan itu atau kucium kau...!"

"Min... cepat tidur...!"

"Min... lakukan sesuatu dengan belakangku, ini begitu gatal..."

"Min... Disini ada aku... aku mencintaimu..."

"Min... jangan seperti ini, aku mencemaskanmu..."

"Min... Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh..."

"Min... aku merindukanmu.."

"Min... bolehkah aku memintanya malam ini?"

"Min... Min... Minnimie.."

.

Dia memang sosok yang bisa diandalkan, walau kadang juga sangat menyebalkan.

.

.

Tidak mudah memang menjalani ini semua, ada banyak cobaan yang kami lalui..

Ada banyak cacian yang bisa aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, ada banyak hinaan, ejekan yang kami dapat...

Semuanya rasanya sangat mustahil bisa aku jalani, rasanya sangat melelahkan menyimpan rahasia dan terkadang melawan kata hatimu sendiri... tapi sejauh ini aku bisa mengatasinya

Kadang menyesakkan...

Kadang membuatku sedikit tertekan...

Kadang membuatku ingin menyerah...

.

.

Tapi...

.

.

Hidup itu memang selalu berpasangan...

Ada baik, ada buruk

Ada cinta, ada benci

Ada sedih, ada bahagia

Ada rasa lemah, dan ada saatnya merasa kuat

Ada saatnya menangis, dan ada saatnya bisa tertawa lepas

Ada kurang, dan ada lebihnya

Ada laki-laki dan ada... errrr... yang ini lupakan

.

.

Yah... ada saatnya aku benar-benar bahagia merasakan hidup ini...

Kami bertahan karena kami memang tak bisa mengakhirinya...

Cobaan yang ada dengan sedikit ketenangan dan kesabaran bisa kami lalui hingga detik ini

Jika ada cacian, namun tak sedikit juga dukungan yang kami dapat... entah kenapa aku benar-benar sangat berterima kasih...

Selalu begitu...

Aku merasa bahagia... aku bisa tertawa lepas karena dia...

Terima Kasih sudah mempercayaiku dan kyuhyun

.

.

"Min... kepalaku benar-benar sakit..."

"Sudah kubilang untuk beristirahat Kyu... tidak ada acara Wine malam ini mengerti? Kau terlalu banyak minum akhir-akhir ini.. dan kau juga punya jadwal yang sangat padat..." kataku berusaha menormalkan ketinggian nada suaraku

"Entah kenapa aku ingin menyibukkan diriku... mungkin... Emm... berusaha membiasakan diri jika nanti tak ada kau..."

.

_Hening_

.

"Tapi tidak jika mengorbankan kesehatanmu Kyu..." Kataku Final

"Apa menyebalkan punya kekasih sepertiku?" Tanyanya sambil memeluk tubuhku yang sedang duduk disampingnya.. Ia mengendus bau rambut dan leherku dan menyamankan kepalanya disela bahuku

"Hahhh..." Kueratkan pelukan antara kami dan kuletakkan daguku dibahunya... "Kau memang menyebalkan..." Kataku pelan

"tapi apa kau mencintaiku Lee Sungmin?"

"Dan bodohnya aku mencintaimu..." kataku sambil terkekeh pelan

"Syukurlah... aku memang menyebalkan... kau bahkan lebih kuat dariku dari segi tenaga bukan? Eh tunggu... tapi urusan ranjang memang lebih kuat aku... hahaha..."

"Huh.. kau ini... saat sakitpun masih bisa bercanda..." Kataku sambil mendaratkan ciuman pelan di pipinya.

.

.

.

Pergantian tahun memang spesial... ckckckc

Dimana semua orang ikut merayakan ulang tahunku... hahaha...

.

Malam ini memang berbeda, aku begitu khawatir.. aku begitu resah... saat seseorang yang spesial terbaring lemah ditempat tidur

"Aku tidak bohong kan... sudah kubilang kau harus beristirahat... kegiatanmu yang luar biasa padat itu harus diimbangi dengan istirahat yang benar, bukan terlalu sering jalan-jalan sayang... sesekali sih tak apa..."

"Sudah cukup Min? Daripada mengomeliku lebih kau tidur disebelahku dan peluk aku..."

"Hais... baiklah..."

"kau milikku yang paling berharga Min..."

"Apa?" Tanyaku

"Tidak apa-apa" Jawabnya...

Aku bisa merasakan suhu nafasnya terasa panas ...

.

.

"Baiklah sayangku... sekarang kita tidur..." Kataku sambil tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukanku ditubuhnya

"Ah.. kenapa aku harus sakit disaat aku bisa mendapatkan hadiah malam ini..."

aku bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas...

.

"Min..."

"Ne...?"

"Bukankah kau milikku?"

"Ne..." jawabku bingung "Kenapa?"

"Tak apa... hanya saja benar-benar beruntung memilikimu sayang... Saengil Chukkae..."

"Hadiahku mana?" Tanyaku

"Nanti disaat aku sudah sehat..."

"Kyu... bukan yang itu..."

"Tidur Min...!"

.

Dia benar-benar milikku yang menyebalkan...

.

.

END

.

.

Hahahaha...

Gaje banget kan...

Author update setelah lama banget ga update nih... karna akhir tahun kerjaan mulai sedikit mereda akhirnya aku bisa meluangkan sedikit waktu buat bikin FF lagi...

Semoga reader suka, ini khusus dibuat menyambut hari ulang tahunnya Sungmin...

Kyaaaa

Saengil chukkae Sungminnie..

Happy Sungmin day

Terakhir reviewnya ya...


End file.
